onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Diabelski owoc
Diabelskie owoce – mistyczne owoce rozsiane po całym świecie, które po zjedzeniu, dają specjalną umiejętność zależną od typu owocu. Prócz pewnego wyjątku, jedna osoba może posiadać moc tylko jednego diabelskiego owocu. Niektóre diabelskie owoce występują jedynie w anime, ale większość pojawia się także w mandze. Grają one bardzo ważną rolę w historii będąc podstawą różnorodności przeróżnych mocy i stylów walk różnych postaci. Według Ody "niezawodny profesor" w pełni wyjaśni działanie diabelskich owoców w przyszłości.SBS One Piece Manga - Tom 48 Opis mały|200px|Diabelskie owoce opisane po raz pierwszy przez [[Morgana.]] Podobno tajemnica ich mocy ukryta jest gdzieś na Grand Line. Z powodu rzadkości spotkania się z nimi (zwłaszcza poza Grand Line) powstały niewiarygodne opowieści i trudno jest stwierdzić, czy pewne rzeczy są faktem czy fikcją. Przeciętny człowiek nie wie nic albo bardzo praktycznie nie wie czym one są. Ze względu na ich niesamowitą moc, cena diabelskiego owocu przekracza na rynku nawet 100,000,000. Po pewnym czasie, gdy w mandze ponownie został poruszony temat o diabelskich owocach, faktem stało się, że każdy owoc jest inny i smakuje niezbyt dobrze.Cena owocu zależy od tego czy da się go zidentyfikować oraz, jeśli identyfikacja przebiegła pomyślnie, od mocy jaką określony owoc daję użytkownikowi. Przykład Op-Operacjowoc pokazał, że pewne diabelskie owoce mogą być warte nawet 5,000,000,000 lub więcej. Na świecie nie może istnieć w tym samym czasie drugi taki sam diabelski owoc. Owoce są w różnych kształtach, kolorach i posiadają specyficzne wirowane wzorki. W czasie spożywania konsument nabywa specjalną cechę owocu, choć nie od razu to sobie uświadamia. Zjedzenie takiego owocu niesie jedną poważną konsekwencję. Użytkownik Diabelskiego Owocu traci na zawsze zdolność pływania jak i utrzymywanie się na wodzie, wobec czego staje się bezradny podczas zanurzania w morskiej toni (lub staję się "kotwicą" w japońskim żarcie). Morze to nie jedyna słabość i zagrożenie użytkowników diabelskiego owocu, gdyż istnieję pewien kamień morski zwany Kamień Morskiej Strażnicy, który emituje taką samą energię co morze. Kamień ten poprzez fizyczny kontakt z użytkownikiem diabelskiego Owocu osłabia go, a w przypadku dłuższego kontaktu fizycznego nawet pozbawia całkowicie mocy. Dlatego więc marynarze wykorzystują Kamień Morskiej Strażnicy do budowy klatek więziennych i kajdanek. Identyfikacja Naukowcy z Grand Line stworzyli książkę z listą wymienionych diabelskich owoców. Niestety nie wszystkie owoce są w niej zidentyfikowane i dopiero same spożycie ich, wyjawi, jaką moc kryły w sobie. W spisie diabelskich owoców tej książki, występują nawet owoce, których dotychczas jeszcze nikt nie posiadł ich mocy. Najbardziej godnym uwagi przykładem jest Czarnobrody w poszukiwaniu Ciem-Ciemnowocu, który zapamiętał każdy szczegół tego owocu i czekał latami na zdobycie go, co w końcu mu się udało. Katalogi i książki również zostały wspomniane przez Spandama i Sanjiego. Natomiast Shanks i jego załoga już wiedziała jaki diabelski owoc zjadł Luffy, zanim pierwszy raz wykorzystał go. Spandam również wspomniał krótko, że diabelskie owoce wytwarzają tajemniczą aurę, która często pomaga w identyfikacji owocu. Jednakże owoce, które dostarczył Kaku i Kalifie zawierają nieznaną aurę i nie można ich zidentyfikować. Nie zostało jeszcze dokładnie wyjaśnione, jak naukowcy i inni zdobyli tą wiedzę. Przykład Brooka, który zjadł Oż-Ożywowoc może sugerować, że pierwsze katalogi mają powyżej pięćdziesięciu lat. Brook bowiem wiedział jaki diabelski owoc zjadł oraz jakie były jego podstawowe właściwości pomimo faktu, że moc tego owocu zaczyna działać dopiero po śmierci użytkownika. Może to sugerować, że Brook miał w jakiś sposób dostępną o nim wiedzę, a przynajmniej na temat swojego diabelskiego owocu. Zgodnie z tym co mówił Oda w SBS, ta sama moc diabelskiego owocu może występować więcej niż jeden raz, lecz nie w tym samym czasie. Duża część fanów uważa, gdy władający mocą diabelskiego owocu zatonie w morzu, to właśnie morze powoduje, że owoc ponownie się odradza. Ostatecznie na przykładzie Płom-Płomieniowoc, owocu którego użytkownikiem był Ace, który zginął, zostało wytłumaczone, że wystarczy by użytkownik owocu w jakikolwiek sposób stracił życie w świecie One Piece, by moce Diabelskiego Owocu opuściły martwe ciało i "odrodziły" się w innym miejscu. Jedyny wyjątek od reguły stanowi Oż-Ożywowoc, który jest owocem wskrzeszającym użytkownika. Oznacza to, że gdy użytkownik umrze "po raz pierwszy" to moc Diabelskiego Owocu umożliwi duszy użytkownika powrót do ciała i będzie utrzymywać go przy życiu bez względu na stan w jakim będzie ciało (co, jak pokazał przykład Brooka, dotyczy nawet przypadku gdy z ciała zostaną same kości), aż do ponownej śmierci. Jest to więc jedyny znany diabelski owoc, który aktywuje się dopiero po "pierwszej" śmierci użytkownika (jednakże niemożliwość pływania działa od razu po spożyciu tegoż owocu). Pozostałe diabelskie owoce działają zaraz po zjedzeniu, a moc diabelskiego owocu opuszcza ciało władającego po śmierci i odradza się w innym owocu gdzieś na świecie. mały|200px|Encyklopedia diabelskich owoców. Doktor Vegapunk, główny naukowiec Marines, który jest odpowiedzialny za badania nad skutkami diabelskich owoców i morskiego kamienia, odkrył, że spożycie dwóch diabelskich owoców doszczętnie niszczy ciało użytkownika. Jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły jest Marshall D. Teach. Również badania uczonego doprowadziły do opracowania metody, która pozwala, aby martwy przedmiot (np. pistolet, miecz) posiadł moc diabelskiego owocu. W mandze jeszcze nie wyjaśniono, jak tego dokonał. Tony Tony Chopper w czasie pięciu lat w ramach praktyk zawodowych u pani doktor Kurehy, stworzył narkotyk zwany Rumble Ball, który potrafi zwiększyć efekt diabelskiego owocu. Jak dotąd jest on jedynym do tej pory pokazanym konsumentem tego narkotyku. Według niego "Rumble Ball" zakłóca fale formy diabelskiego owocu. Spożycie tego narkotyku przez użytkownika diabelskiego owocu typu Zoan pozwala na zwiększenie liczby transformacji z trzech przemian aż do sześciu. Jednakże efekt narkotyku nie jest stały i trwa zaledwie 3 minuty. Po zjedzeniu dwóch pigułek Rumble Ball następuje brak kontroli nad transformacjami, a po spożyciu trzech pigułek (w przypadku Choppera) nie panuje nad własnym ciałem wraz z utratą świadomości i przybiera formę ogromnego potwora o przerażającej sile oraz wytrzymałości - Monster Point, która zarazem strasznie wyczerpuje organizm. Naturalne diabelskie owoce Paramecia Gomu_Gomu_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Gum-Gumowoc. Bara_Bara_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Pod-Podziałowoc. Awa_Awa_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Pian-Pianowoc. Ope_Ope_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Op-Operacjowoc. Ito_Ito_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Nić-Niciowoc. Hana_Hana_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Kwiat-Kwiatowoc. Yomi_Yomi_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Oż-Ożywowoc. Kage_Kage_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Cień-Cieniowoc. Logia Yami_Yami_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Ciem-Ciemnowoc. Mera_Mera_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Płom-Płomieniowoc. Zoan Ushi_Ushi_no_Mi%2C_Model_Giraffe_Infobox.png|Krow-Krowowoc, Model Żyrafi. Sara_Sara_no_Mi%2C_Model_Axolotl_Infobox.png|Sal-Salamandrowoc, Model: Ambystomi. Hito_Hito_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Ludź-Ludziowoc. Hebi_Hebi_no_Mi%2C_Model_Yamata_no_Orochi_Infobox.png|Węż-Wężowoc, Model Ośmiogłowowężowy. Niekanoniczne Goru_Goru_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Złot-Złotowoc. Gasha_Gasha_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Brzdęk-Brzdękowoc. Bijo_Bijo_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Wiz-Wizjowoc. Batto_Batto_no_Mi%2C_Model_Vampire_Infobox.png|Niet-Nietoperzowoc, Model Wampirzy. Tori_Tori_no_Mi%2C_Model_Nue_Infobox.png|Ptak-Ptakowoc, Model Chimerzy. Sztuczne diabelskie owoce Artificial_Devil_Fruit_Infobox.png|Sztuczny diabelski owoc Vegapunka. SMILE_Infobox.png|SMILE Caesara Clowna. Rośnięcie Galeria Devil_Fruit_Reincarnation.png|Cykl reinkarnacji diabelskiego owocu. A_Devil_Fruit_is_Created.gif|Regeneracja Sal-Salamandrowocu, Model: Ambystomi. Władający i ich ubranie Moce diabelskiego owocu działają też na ubranie użytkownika. Ubiór, który użytkownik ma na sobie w danej chwili, podlega podobnym zasadom co ciało użytkownika: rośnie lub kurczy się wraz z jego ciałem, rozciąga się czy też podobnie jak Logia staje się "płynne" i przepuszcza ataki by następnie wrócić do swej oryginalnej formy wraz z ciałem użytkownika. Nie wiadomo czemu tak się dzieje choć możliwe, że autor mangi wprowadził tą zasadę gdyż wiele postaci w wyniku działania swoich diabelskich owoców traciłoby bardzo często swoje ubranie i kończyło półnago lub całkiem nago. Informacje o przebudzeniu mocy diabelskiego owocu mogą w pewnym stopniu tłumaczyć dlaczego ubranie współgra z ciałem władającego. Przebudzenie mały|200px|prawo|Przebudzony Nić-Niciowoc pozwala zmieniać otoczenie w nici. Diabelskie owoce mogą, w rzadkich przypadkach, "przebudzać się" (覚醒 kakusei), zwiększając moc władającego. Póki co, nie wiadomo w jaki sposób diabelski owoc może zostać przebudzony, ale wiadomym jest, że znacznie zwiększa siłę i obdarza władającego nowymi technikami. Efekty przebudzenia zależą od rodzaju diabelskiego owocu. mały|200px|lewo|Czwórka bestii nadzorczych z przebudzonymi Zoanami. Władającym mocą Zoan, przebudzenie daje możliwość przemiany w znacznie większą formę niż standardowa, dzięki czemu dysponują oni dużo większą siłą i odpornością, a tym samym szybszą regeneracją. Bestie nadzorcze z Impel Down władają przebudzonymi Zoanami. Władającym Paramecią, przebudzenie pozwala zmieniać otoczenie zależnie od właściwości swojego diabelskiego owocu, mogą oni manipulować i deformować krajobraz zgodnie ze swoją wolą. Donquixote Doflamingo, po przebudzeniu Nić-Niciowocu, mógł tworzyć ogromne ilości nici, które służyły mu za tarcze, przeszywać wrogów mocno napiętymi nićmi, czy pozbawiać przeciwników równowagi, sprawiając, że grunt jest niestabilny. Przy czym nawet jego najsilniejsze ataki nie potrzebowały ruchów ciała w przeciwieństwie do jego standardowych technik. Luffy skomentował, że taka moc sprawia, że nie jest to marna Paramecia. Podobnie Charlotte Katakuri z mocą Moch-Mochiowocu, mógł zmieniać podłogę Lustrzanego Świata w mochi i tworzyć pułapki, by złapać i uwięzić unikającego ciosów Luffy'ego. Główną różnicą między efektami przebudzonych diabelskich owoców, a takich, które pozwalają wpływać na otoczenie jak Trzep-Trzepotowoc czy Znik-Znikowoc, jest taka, że te przebudzone nie wymagają bezpośredniego fizycznego kontaktu, by transformować otoczenie, a władający może to robić, używając jedynie myśli. Niekanoniczny Gild Tesoro przebudził swój Złot-Złotowoc, co pozwoliło mu stworzyć ogromną sieć czujników ruchu z pomocą złota, które dotknął, co pozwala mu wykryć każdy ruch w mieście złota. To (niekanoniczne) pokazuje, że przebudzona Paramecia może mieć różne efekty w zależności od mocy, którą daje. Mity i legendy Ze względu na rzadkość występowania i niezwykłe moce, które dają, wokół diabelskich owoców narosło wiele legend, nie zawsze mających cokolwiek wspólnego z prawdą: * Eric wierzył, że osoba, która zje diabelski owoc, automatycznie zawiera pakt z diabłem w zamian za moc owocu. Po śmierci zaś dusza użytkownika zostaje przez diabła zabrana do piekła jako zapłata za otrzymaną moc (legenda występuję tylko w anime). * Jabra słyszał legendy, że jeśli władający zbliży się za bardzo do innego diabelskiego owocu, to wtedy z ciała użytkownika i owego owocu wyskoczą diabły, które zaczną ze sobą walkę i rozerwą ciało władającego na strzępy. Jego koledzy po fachu poprawili jego błędny osąd: opisana przez Jabrę sytuacja zdarzy się tylko w wypadku, gdyby użytkownik owocu spróbował zjeść jeszcze jeden szatański owoc. Natomiast samo zbliżenie się i dotykanie innych diabelskich owoców przez władających jest całkowicie nieszkodliwe (Manga i Anime). Możliwości wydobycia mocy Diabelskich Owoców Piraci Czarnobrodego znaleźli sposoby na wydobycie mocy użytkowników z ich martwych ciał. Marshall D. Teach wykorzystuje w tym celu moc Ciem-Ciemnowocu, by mocą grawitacji wyciągnąć ich moc. Ponadto Jesus Burgess sam atakuje użytkowników owoców nożem, z zamiarem zdobycia diabelskiego owocu, co może sugerować, że istnieje jeszcze jedna metoda wydostania mocy diabelskich owoców która najprawdopodobniej wymaga wycięcia jakiegoś organu władającego. Typy Diabelskich Owoców Diabelskie Owoce dzielą się na trzy podstawowe typy: Logia, Zoan i Paramecia. Logia Najpotężniejszy i najrzadszy pośród wszystkich typów diabelskich owoców (jedyny rodzaj diabelskiego owocu, który jest rzadszy niż Logia to Zoan typu mitycznego). Władający, który konsumował owoc Logii, otrzymuje moc jednego z elementu naturalnego (np. ogień, lód, dym, piasek itd) i wtedy również jego całe ciało przybiera taką formę. A ponadto potrafi także tworzyć ten element naturalny i manipulować nim. Użytkownicy Logii są praktycznie nie do pokonania, gdyż żadne fizyczne ataki (np. kule armatnie, miecze) nie działają na nich. Chyba iż pozna się ich słabość (np w przypadku piasku - woda), wykorzysta się Dominacji - tajemnicza siła, która pozwala na kontakt fizyczny z użytkownikami Logii bądź natrafi się użytkownik Paramecia, który będzie naturalnym wrogiem danej Logii (np przypadek Luffy'ego, który był naturalnym wrogiem Logii Enela). Użytkownika Logii można też fizycznie trafić jeśli wykorzysta się bronie (np. miecze, kule itp.) lub kajdany wykonane z Kamienia Morskiej Strażnicy. Logia zwana "ciemnością" jest całkowicie inna. Gdyż użytkownik tej Logii (w tym przypadku Marshall D. Teach) jest niezdolny do unikania fizycznych ataków i musi przyjmować każdy cios na siebie. Lecz potrafi zniwelować moce innych użytkowników diabelskich owoców (nie na stałe) poprzez dotyk. Siła Logii może jednak tworzyć nowe słabość wśród samych użytkowników - arogancję i zbytnią pewność siebie. Użytkownik który posiądzie moc Logii i nauczy się "automatycznie" przepuszczać ataki może zacząć wierzyć, że jest niezwyciężony. O ile w przypadku walki ze "zwykłymi śmiertelnikami" wiara ta ma pewną rację bytu to równocześnie sprawia, że użytkownik Logii zapomina o podstawowych środkach ostrożności. Może to sprawić że w starciu z osobą posiadającą przy sobie Kairoseki lub władającą Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia użytkownik z przyzwyczajenia i wiary w swoje siły przyjmie cios bezpośrednio i otrzyma przez to obrażenia których mógł łatwo uniknąć. Pekoms wprost powiedział, że użytkownicy Logii, którzy uważają się za niezwyciężonych, często umierają młodo. Zoan Owoce Zoan pozwalają użytkowników przekształcać w określone zwierzę. Ten typ owoców przewiduje trzy formy: naturalna postać użytkownika, hybryda (pół-człowiek, pół-zwierzę) oraz pełną formę zwierzęcia bądź człowieka. Jednakże Chopper za pomocą narkotyku "Rumble Ball" potrafi zwiększyć liczbę przemian do siedmiu. Owoce Zoan głównie poprawiają fizyczne możliwości i pozwala na używanie trzech form przemian do walki. Lecz to sam użytkownik musi odkryć korzyści, które mogą płynąć z tych przemian. Według ostatnich informacji okazuje się, że owoce typu Zoan mogą być tworzone sztucznie. Są tworzone dla jednego z Czterech Imperatorów (Kaidou) w setkach. Paramecia Najpopularniejszy typ diabelskich owoców. Owoce te zawierają również największą różnorodność widoczną do tej pory w One Piece. Na przykład: można zdobyć ciało z gumy bądź trucizny, jak również stać kolczastym, bądź niewidzialnym, czy otrzymać zdolność dzielenia się na części. Dlatego owoce Paramecia uznawane są za najbardziej nieprzewidywalne na świecie i niekiedy odstraszają ludzi od spożycia nieznanego diabelskiego owocu. Także w mocy widoczna jest przeogromna różnica. Dobrym przykładem jest Białobrody, który pomimo iż posiada owoc typu Paramecia jest uznawany za Najsilniejszego Człowieka Świata. Sposób w jaki zostanie wykorzystywany i manipulowany taki owoc, zależy w dużej mierze od samych użytkowników. Dlatego więc większość użytkowników Paramecia zadowoleni swym dotychczasowym poziomem mocy, nie wykorzystują w pełni możliwości zdolności swego diabelskiego owocu. Natomiast użytkownicy, którzy chcą brnąć do przodu, jak na przykład: Luffy, wciąż odkrywa sposób na udoskonala swych umiejętności diabelskiego owocu. W kwestii wykorzystywania tego typu owocu wiele zależy od użytkownika. Z odpowiednią wyobraźnią użytkownik Paramecia może wymyślić znacznie więcej technik walki niż w wypadku pozostałych dwóch typów owoców. Niestety typ Paramecia jest specyficzną grupą owoców, która niekiedy ze względu na szczególne cechy i usprawnienia ciała mogą być uznane za "zbędne" dla samego użytkownika i dają więcej szkód niż korzyści. Typ Paramecia są również uważane za najłatwiejsze do walki, ponieważ mogą one być przewidywalne i często odkrywa się ich możliwości w bardzo krótkim okresie czasu (jak zauważył Enel). Nieokreślone Są to owoce, o których wiemy na tyle mało, że trudno je przydzielić do jakiegoś typu, lub autor potwierdził ich istnienie. * Vinsmoke Reiju zjadła owoc o nieznanym działaniu. Nie wiadomo jednak, jakie ma zdolności. * Laffitte zjadł nieznany owoc, który pozwala mu na używanie skrzydeł i latanie. * Karasu zjadł nienazwany owoc który pozwala mu na zamienianie swojego ciała w stado kruków, które może kontrolować. * Tamago zjadł owoc Jaj-Jajkowoc, który ze względu na umiejętności trudno przydzielić do jakiegokolwiek typu. Mocne i słabe strony mały|200px|Luffy i Brook tracą siły podczas zanurzenia w wodzie. mały|lewo|200px|Jabra zbliża się do diabelskich owoców Kaku i Kalify, gdy dowiaduje się, że to bezpieczne. Badania Sztuczne diabelskie owoce mały|200px|Sztuczne diabelskie owoce produkowane masowo na Dressrosie. Postęp technologiczny ostatnich kilkunastu lat umożliwił stworzenie sztucznych diabelskich owoców (人造悪魔の実 Jinzō Akuma no Mi). Są to diabelskie owoce wytwarzane za pomocą różnorodnych chemikaliów i procesów technologicznych ale ich spożycie wiąże się z pewnym ryzykiem dla spożywającego. Są one dostępne tylko w odmianie Zoan. Jednak istnieje pewna zasadnicza różnica między sztucznymi a prawdziwymi owocami Zoan: SMILE poza trzema klasycznymi formami, pozwala użytkownikowi zmienić określoną ludzką część ciała w wybraną część zwierzęcą. Sprawia to, że SMILE, pomimo bycia typu Zoan, posiada zdolności podobne do typu Paramecia. Ciekawostki * Jeżeli Owoc zostanie zjedzony przez ryboludzia albo syrenę, czyli istoty, które z natury żyją w wodzie, to mimo wszystko tracą one zdolność do pływania. Wciąż będą jednak mogły oddychać pod wodą. * Diabelskie owoce, według samych użytkowników, smakują wyjątkowo paskudnie. * Niektóre owoce mogą trwale wpłynąć na wygląd zewnętrzny użytkownika (np. Gład-Gładkowoc i Za-Zainteresowaniowoc). * Oda wyjaśnił w SBS, że wystarczy zjeść tylko pierwszy kęs diabelskiego owocu, by posiąść jego moc. Reszta diabelskiego owocu staje się wtedy zwykłym, ale nadal smakującym równie paskudnie, bezużytecznym owocem. Ponieważ ta wiedza nie jest jednak powszechnie dostępna w świecie One Piece większość osób zjada cały Diabelski Owoc, nieświadoma bezcelowości takiego działania (np. gdy Donquixote Rosinante wepchał cały Op-Operacjowoc do ust małemu Lawowi). * Wszyscy znani użytkownicy przebudzonych diabelskich owoców typu Zoan znajdują się w Impel Down. * Przebudzeni użytkownicy diabelskich owoców typu Zoan, którzy pracują w Impel Down, mają przedrostek "Mino" plus nazwa zwierzęcia którym się stali. Nie wiadomo do końca, czy dodawanie przedrostka "Mino" do przebudzonych diabelskich owoców typu Zoan to zasada ogólna w świecie, czy też zasada (lub moda) panująca tylko w Impel Down. * Przypadek Płom-Płomieniowocu dowodzi, ze nawet w przypadku podziału owocu na dwie części, moc zyskuje tylko ten który pierwszy wgryzie się w owoc. Zanim Ace zjadł Płom-Płomieniowoc, podzielił go na pół i dał drugą połowę swemu towarzyszowi na wyspie. Ponieważ jednak ugryzł owoc pierwszy, zyskał jego moc. Ankieta Przypisy Nawigacja ca:Fruita del Diable de:Teufelsfrucht en:Devil Fruit es:Fruta del diablo fr:Fruits du Démon he:פרי שטן id:Buah Iblis it:Frutti del diavolo pt:Akuma no Mi ru:Дьявольский плод zh:惡魔果實 Kategoria:Diabelskie owoce